


Fertilitiy Idols

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Growth, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: When lost in the desert Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia come across some bizarre statues leaking water, and once they have a drop they start to change.Contains: Lemon, Growth One Shot





	Fertilitiy Idols

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Sexy Fairy Tail One Shot**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were lost in the desert, the heat of the sun and sand baking them. Thanks to the arguing of the boys they were out of water, Juvia was even drying out at this point.

“Hmm…I think I see something.” Lucy looked up “A mirage?”

“No…I think I see it too.” Gray said wiping off some sweat.

In the distance, there were some palm trees covering some sort of desert oasis. Praying for water the group quickly headed over there, finding no natural water, but three strange grey stone states on one large pedestal. It was a trio, in the center was a gorgeous stunning woman, at each of her sides was a handsome man cupping one of her large stone breasts, both men well-endowed below. All three statues were leaking streams of water, the woman from her breasts and the men from the tips of their cocks.

“Normally I’d steer clear of this but I’m dying of thirst.” Lucy panted.

The four approached, Gray and Juvia were taking the nipples while Lucy and Natsu would have to live with the embarrassment of drinking water that came from a statues penis.

The water touched their tongues and sent shivers down their spines, no one was sure if the water was just that good or if it was from the dehydration but they couldn’t hold back on getting more.

Gray and Juvia had their lips sealed against the female statue’s nipples, the miracle water spraying down their throats, Lucy and Natsu on the other hand had been lower on the male statues to catch the streams until Lucy couldn’t take it anymore, wrapping her lips around the tip and getting a direct line. Natsu was a little embarrassed at first but soon his lips too found their way directly onto the statue’s privates.

It quickly became clear though that these statues were more then met the eye, their eyes softly glowing as the four drank from them, unaware of the body altering properties of this magic spring dedicated to some fertility idols of the desert.

Gray was the first with visible changes, his body was growing larger, more manly in nature. His muscles tensed and grew, his pants started to tear as his legs became more muscular and his crotch grew, hair became more visible on his face and chest causing him to look more barbarian in nature.

Juvia was shockingly undergoing a similar transformation as she guzzled down drop after drop. Her feminine features seemed to harder as her face looked more handsome and rough, her hair got longer and more mane like as opposed to curly, her breasts seemed to sink into her chest and get replaced with large pectorals, her as similarly fading only to turn tighter and male in nature. Her hands went from soft and delicate to larger and more brutish in nature, her clothes ripping off as her muscular body was now on display. Downstairs it became clear that she was a man now, the large bait and tackle an indication of her new gender. Her new body also had hair in the more male places, including a beard similar to Gray’s.

Natsu and Lucy of course were changing as well, no more were they simply drinking from the statues penises now they were bobbing their heads and sucking them as though to give a blow job. If Gray and Juvia had become hyper manly than Natsu and Lucy were just the opposite, becoming hyper feminine.

Lucy’s top burst open as her already large bust grew absolutely massive in size, her hair grew down to her ankles as her curves sharpened to straight up hourglass. Natsu was similar, his male looks melting away into a bombshell body with huge knockers, a round behind, long pink hair and a bare dripping snatch. The two’s skin seemed to grow darker as well, gaining a deep bronze tan as though they had been desert dwellers their whole lives.

“HAA!” Lucy moaned as water sprayed in her face.

“Ohh…what happened?” Natsu moaned rubbing his chest “Hmm, I feel good.”

“You look good too.” The deep voice of Gray shook her bones.

“HMM?” Natsu looked at him and nearly drooled at his beefy looks.

None of them seemed to really notice the new changes to their body, but they sure felt aroused, it only took moments for all four to start making out, sucking face and squeezing each other.

“Juvia!” Lucy moaned as the former girl stood behind her and fondled her barrel sized chest “You’re hands…MMM!”

“Yeah…suck.” Gray moaned as Natsu was on her knees mouth opened wide like she was trying to swallow her own fist as she sucked his cock.

All four moaned, Gray and Lucy especially as their lovers made note of their pleasure points, Juvia pinching Lucy’s thick nipples while Natsu flicked her tongue over Gray’s head.

“UGGH!” Gray grunted as he blasted a hefty load all over Natsu’s face, the girl moaning as she was covered in the white stuff, her tan skin making it look like snow on the desert.

“No more playing around Juvia.” Lucy moaned jumping up, wrapping her legs around the man as her tits smashed into his hard body “HMM Fuck me!”

“So…tight!” the blue haired man groaned pushing his extra meaty cock into her snatch.

“Come on, don’t you want some of this?”  Natsu asked shaking her juicy ass for Gray “HA!”

She let out a yelp as the man slapped her rump hard with his big hands, quickly bending her over onto all fours and rubbing his cock against her wet hole.

“Don’t tease like that.” He said pushing in.

“OHHHAA!” Natsu moaned as she was slowly fucked, Gray’s coconut sized balls slapping against her thick thighs.

“HAA OHH!” Lucy moaned as she was bounced on Juvia’s huge cock, her tits slapping around loudly.

The oasis was filled with the sounds of the fertile lovers, all moaning as orgasm after orgasm rocked their bodies at a near infinite pace.

No one ever heard from the four again, but there were always legend’s of a magical oasis in the desert where stunning living embodiments of sexuality dwelled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
